


Break It Down

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Tumblr, a you story, dean is a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 385A/N: This is for Suzette @deans-jiggly-pudding. I really could have turned this into something much longer, just because I am pretty intimately familiar with assembly of handguns, but its supposed to be drabbly lol so I hope you like it!!





	Break It Down

Dean sat at the war room table when Suzette walked in. There was a black cloth spread over part of the table, and his Colt 1911 sat in the middle of it. He looked over at her and smiled.

“I have time to show you now, if you’re ready,” Dean said, gesturing toward the handgun. It was clear that he had set all this up for her, and if Suzette was going to be hanging around the bunker, she should probably learn about guns. It could get pretty dangerous associating with the Winchesters.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” She walked over and stood just behind Dean, so she could watch over his shoulder. He nodded and smiled up at her before turning his attention back to the table.

“Okay, we’ll start at the beginning. I’m gonna show you how to break it down and reassemble it.” Dean was holding the pistol in his hand now, and he glanced up at Suzette over his shoulder with a smirk. “ **Take notes, sweetheart**.”

Dean gave her quiet instructions as he worked, occasionally looking back to make sure she understood what he was saying and doing. His hands moved quickly, pulling back the slide and removing it, then pulling something he called a recoil spring off the barrel. Suzette paid close attention to every detail, wanting to be able to replicate his actions perfectly when the time came. In only a few minutes, Dean had the gun broken down into several pieces on the table It was impressive.

He started putting the pieces back together, explaining the purpose of each as he did. When he finished, he stood and gestured toward the chair. “Your turn, Suze. I’ll be right here behind you if you have any questions.

Suzette nodded and took her place in the chair, taking a deep breath before picking up the 1911 and slowly replicating the steps to disassemble it. It took her much longer than it had taken Dean, but it was her first time. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly and she looked up into his smiling face.

“Thanks for showing me how to do this, Dean.” Suzette turned back to the task at hand, removing the last part and placing it softly on the table.

“Anything for you, Suze.”


End file.
